Different
by p0k
Summary: This is a story about me and my tutor. I hate his guts. I really do. So why do I keep ending up in his arms? ExT


My first fic. Enjoy_  
  
Summary** - **_This is a story about me and my tutor. I hate his guts. I really do. So why do I keep ending up in his arms? ExT  
  
_Disclaimer - _I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.**_  
  
Different - Chapter One - 'Damn you'_**  
  
**By p0k  
  
**And so the story begins -   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
How **he** came into my life...  
  
**He** - the most stuck up, annoying, irritating, evil, despicable - ok I think you get the point - person I have ever, ever, **_ever_** met.  
  
Seriously, you meet him and you'll understand what I mean. He's just.... Argh!!  
  
Here, I'll tell you about how it happened. It was an average day, nothing special. Hm... I'll start from that morning, when my mum gave me the horrific news. Ok here goes:  
  
_Lights, camera, action-_  
  
"I've decided to get you a tutor." She said looking at me.  
  
"What?" I stopped whatever it was that I was doing. I turned around to her. This is the part where I look like an idiot with my mouth gaping. My chin felt like it was about to touch the floor.  
  
"I decided to get you a tutor" She said again.  
  
"B-But... " I shock my head, trying to think of something to say instead of staring at her stupidly, "Why?"  
  
That was all I could come up with. Hey, I was shocked. What did you expect?  
  
"You're co-ordinator called me just before," She said grabbing her plate of finished breakfast and bringing it to the sink.  
"He tells me that you haven't really been doing that well in school lately." She turned the tap on and started washing her dish.  
  
I stayed silent and started eating.  
  
He better not have said anything else, I thought to myself. That stupid co-ordinator. I swear, one day I'm so going to kill him!! He was so... stupid! He always thinks that you're up to no good. Well, it's true that most of the time we're not. But he should at least have _some_ hope in us.  
  
The other day he told me off for chucking my test in the bin, it wasn't my fault. He made me. Serious. It was rather funny remembering what had happened. You want to know what happened?  
  
I'll tell you some other time. I'm trying to tell you something else now. I'll get side-tracked.  
  
Oh and by the way. If you were thinking that **he** was my co-ordinator, then you were wrong. **He** is way worse than him. I used to think that it was impossible. Well that was until **he** came along.  
  
I don't want a tutor. Having a tutor is like... Having to do school work outside of school hours. Like homework! I hate homework! I mean we already spend a large amount of time at school, can't we at least have _some _time to ourselves?  
  
"He'll come over twice a week. Mondays and Sundays."  
  
"What?" I looked up. She broke my train of thought and now I forgot what we've just been talking about.  
  
"Your tutor." Oh wait... Now I remember. I narrowed my eyes into a small slit at the thought.  
  
"Now, now Tomoyo. Don't look like that. This is only for your own good." At this my eyes narrowed even more, if that was even possible. I grunted as my mum pat me on the head with an evil laugh, _my_ evil laugh! You know, the one where I go 'oh-hohoho'?

She loved torturing me.  
  
"Ok. I'm off to work now. Your tutor will be coming a couple mintues after you finish school." She said turing the corner, to get ready for work.  
  
Her head slide back into the kitchen. "And make sure you come straight home after school, alright honeeeey?" She dragged the word honey.   
  
Her face looked so evil. You could actually see fangs hanging out of her mouth. Well, I could at least.  
  
Her head slide back away from the corner. I could still hear her laughing _my_evil laugh.  
  
Why did she have to do this to me? Why? Out of all people, why me? Oh wait... That's right, because I'm her daughter.  
  
Well, that was how I received my horrific news. After that my whole day just seemed to go down the drain. I didn't know what I was doing the entire day.  
  
Let's skip what happened at school and go to the part where I'm back from school.

I opened the front door to my house cautiously. Hoping that there wasn't anyone home.  
  
To my luck there wasn't.  
  
I let out a sigh.  
  
Ok. As long as I don't open the door, then the tutor wouldn't be able to come in and invade my personal time right?  
  
Right.  
  
Well, that was what I thought. But, oh how wrong was I?  
  
Very wrong.

But anyway... You'll find that out later.  
  
I slumped into the couch, turning the TV on.  
  
I don't know how long I've been watching TV for, a couple minutes maybe more... But the tutor still hadn't come yet. Maybe he forgot that it was his first day today. Or maybe my mum decided to be nice and fired him.  
  
Whatever the reason was I soon fell asleep on the couch.  
  
While I was sleeping I had a dream.  
  
I was dreaming that the TV somehow turned itself off. Then there was this guy with deep azure eyes just staring at me. He wore glasses. He looke --  
  
Did I just say someone was staring at me?  
  
I fluttered my eyes open. It wasn't a dream. There really was someone staring at me.  
  
I did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Scream.  
  
I screamed so loud, the whole of Japan could hear me.  
  
Ok, ok. So I'm exaggerating. Well I bet you, the whole of the town I was living in could hear it. Serious. No exaggeration this time. That's how loud I can scream.  
  
But as I sreamed, I felt a hand cover my mouth.   
  
Oh shit... This is better not be some psyco rapist/ murderer/ robber or anyone along those lines, please?  
  
I closed my eyes, hoping that the worst wasn't going to come.  
  
Then a thought suddenly popped into my mind. I opened my eyes. Using my lips, I felt for the hand that was suppressing my scream. I opened my mouth and bit into his skin.  
  
I heard the psyco scream in pain.  
  
"Bitch!" He commented, looking at me, rubbing the sore spot that I had bitten.   
  
He didn't look like he was about to hurt me or anything. But then again what kind of murderer would have the words 'I'm going to kill you' tattoed across their forehead?  
  
"Who are you?" I heard the shakiness in my voice. I was scared. Mainly because their was a stranger in my house that had his hand over my my just awhile ago.  
  
"Who do you think?" He asked sarcastically, looking at me as if I was some dumb idiot.  
  
I thought for a bit and decided to try and guess.  
  
"Um.... Some psyco that somehow found their way into my house...?" I guessed. Alright, it was a dumb guess. But at least I tried to guess.  
  
He hit his forehead, "Oh my gosh... Please tell me that you're not Tomoyo Daidouji?"  
  
My eyes widened in shock, how'd he know my name? "Who are you?" I asked again.  
  
He rolled his eyes, running out of patience. "I'm your tutor!"  
  
I mentally slapped myself. I should've known! "Oh.."  
  
"Damn! You're going to be a hard case. How am I meant to make a dumbarse become smart?"  
  
"WHAT!?" I screeched.  
  
"What?" He asked with an innocent face, which soon turned into smirk.  
  
Noone ever gets away with insulting me! Especially him, but -- I inhaled a deep breath -- I'll let it slip past me, for now. Now wasn't the time to get back at him.  
  
I had to get some facts straight.  
  
"How'd you get in my house?" I shot at him like a bullet. He's dead now. If I found out he broke some window to get in I'm going to call the cops on him straight away. He'll lose his job of being my tutor and end up in jail  
  
My imaginary bullet fell to the ground as he held a set of keys in his hand. He flung his hair out of the way with his other hand.  
  
"You're mum gave me a set of keys to this house." He paused and looked me square in the eyes. "She knew you weren't going to open the door for me."  
  
I glared at him. Damn you.  
  
And that was how **he** came into my life. **He** by the name of Eriol Hiiragizawa...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
How was it? R&R please.


End file.
